In recent years, elements having a minute structure formed by micromachining technology have been put to practical use in various technical fields. Examples of such elements include a micro movable element having a minute oscillating section or a vibrating section, such as a micromirror element, an angular velocity sensor, and an acceleration sensor. A micromirror element is utilized as an element bearing a light reflection function in the technical fields of optical disks or optical telecommunications, for example. An angular velocity sensor and an acceleration sensor are utilized in a video camera or a camera phone as an image stabilizing function, in a car navigation system, an airbag inflation timing system, or a posture controlling system of a car or a robot, for example. JP-A-2003-19700, JP-A-2004-341364, and JP-A-2006-72252 disclosed such micro movable elements.